The True Heroes
by redshadow17
Summary: Just a short one-shot centered around Hermione and Draco about the Holocaust, read it and let me know what you think! The ratings because I'm paranoid!


Hey everyone! This is just something I wrote not long after my history class studied the holocaust while I was in High School. It's just a one shot so I won't be continuing. Anyway enjoy

Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter and/or the Characters in the books nor do I own Scheindler's List!

* * *

Hermione sat in the library holding a book she'd been reading called Scheindlers list. She was a few pages from the ending when Draco walked through the door.

"What are you doing here" He sneered, she looked at him as if to say what does it look like I'm doing. She then returned to her book thinking about how this war was just a repeat of World War 2 and how Voldemort was just another Hitler. "What are you reading mudblood?"

"A muggle book I don't think it'll interest you much but maybe you should read it!" She snapped at him, wondering if he even knew what side he was on.

"What's it about, if I should read it" he was curious as it seemed important to her.

"Its about a muggle war that killed thousands of innocents and thousands more soldiers, the war started because a muggle man decided he didn't like a group of people and made other people believe that this group was the reason for all their suffering, the only problem was that this man's mother was part of this group of people." She said standing up and leaving the book on the table. He looked at it and sighed before opening the book and beginning to read. He finished the book just as the bell for dinner rung.

"Where have you been all day Drakey?" Pansy asked as he sat down.

"Reading" he said simply. After dinner he walked back to the library only to find Hermione sitting there with a sketchpad and a muggle I-pod blaring in her ears.

He walked through the rows of books to see if he could find anymore on the holocaust because the book had really made him think. He was still searching when he heard Hermione's voice start singing.

"_Hard days made me, hard nights shape me, I don't know they somehow saved me, and I know I'm making something out of this life they call nothing, I take what I want, take what I need, they say its wrong but its right for me, I wont look down, wont say I'm sorry, I know that only god can judge me."_ Her voice was soft like she didn't want anyone to hear but it was clear and bounced off the walls, he could hear the heard music coming from her head phones. "_And if I make it through today, will tomorrow be the same, am I just running in place, and if I stumble and I fall, should I get up and carry on, will it all just be the same, cause I'm young and I'm hopeless, I'm lost and I know this, I'm going nowhere fast that's what they say, I'm troublesome I've fallen, I'm angry at my father, it's me against this world and I don't care, I don't care"_

"_And no one in this industry, understands the life I lead, when I sing about my past, its not a gimmick, not an act, these critics and these trust fund kids, try to tell me what punk is, but when I see them on the street they got nothing to say"_ She looked up from her sketch and out the window as if wishing to escape unaware of him watching her. He did notice that she had dressed rather punkish today, baggy black pants, converse and a black shirt with a bands name printed on it. "_And if I make it through today, will tomorrow be the same, am I just running in place, and if I stumble and I fall, should I get up and carry on, will it all just be the same, cause I'm young and I'm hopeless, I'm lost and I know this, I'm going nowhere fast that's what they say, I'm troublesome I'm fallen, I'm angry at my father, it's me against this world and I don't care, I don't care, I don't care…and now I don't care" _

"_I'm young and I'm hopeless I'm lost and I know this, I'm going nowhere fast that's what they say, that I'm troublesome I'm fallen, I'm angry at my father, it's me against the world and I don't care, I don't care, I don't care, I don't care" _her song ended and she looked back at the sketch making some final touches. Draco walked up behind her to see what she had drawn, it was him sitting on one of the window seats, staring longingly out the window, his hair was ungelled and it was night, he was only wearing his pajama pants and it was raining outside, his face held a look of sadness as he watched the ran beat against the window. It was really skill full.

"That's really good" He said softy hoping not to scare her. It worked and she just looked at him,

"It's not the only one." She said closing the notebook to reveal his name on the front then sat it on the table to reveal one labeled Harry, another labeled Ron, Ginny, Pansy, the Weasly's, Hogwarts, the order. "I draw when I'm bored, that book was my last one"

"It was good, I read it before dinner, you're right, what he did wasn't right and it is a lot like Voldemort, I'm sorry for calling you mudblood" he said softly, so softly she almost didn't hear him.

"Do you want to see something I did while reading the book?" She asked pulling out an unlabeled sketch pad. She opened it and it said the holocaust revised, the next page said the Nazi's. The next was a sketch of Voldemort dressed as Hitler, the rest of the pages showed his known followers dressed appropriately for their positions they'd be in if they were Hitler's Generals. After a few pages came one titled the Hero's, following it were pictures of the order, Harry, the Weasly's, his mother and him dressed as the people they matched. The last section was labeled the Jews, following it were all the muggleborns witches and wizards she new, herself being the last one, they all held the saddened confused looks as if they'd seen pain and torture and had lived through it.

"What inspired you to do this?" He asked softly,

"The books that I had read on it, it seemed to fit, we each seemed to fit" She said he grabbed a pencil from her hand and the notebook despite her objections began doing something to the picture of her, and a few other pictures. When he handed it back he saw that she was holding a notebook in her small pale hands bravely and a look of hardened determination with hints of sadness, he had also changed all the people he knew that would be marked as a 'Jew'. Some were holding things, like Dennis Creevy held a camera, the light bulb for flash was broken but you could tell it still worked, other's like Seamus Figgin, a half blood, had a few cuts on his face but his once saddened face that looked like he'd given up hope was now determined and strong. She flipped back to the page that said the Jews to find that he had written underneath it THE REAL HEROS.

"Why" was all she asked?

"Because, none of you would give up and that makes you heroes" he said kissing her before leaving the library, and a shocked Hermione who could only smile after him, before packing up her things, maybe this would be a start to something new.

* * *

Well There it was! Review and Let me know what you thought!

~Redshadow17


End file.
